Hidden Light Part 1
by angelofdeath67
Summary: The origin of the Hidden Light series. *Discaimer: I only own certain characters and have created certain content, everything else I do not own because if I did there would be much more fighting and magic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a cold day in the small village. A gust of wind carried the leaves off to a new home. The sakura trees were in full bloom. Petals danced in the awakening wind. A young woman stood

in the wake of the trees. She smiled as the petals danced around her. Her emerald green eyes glistened in the sunlight as her long, black hair flowed in the wind. The sunlight washed over

her pale face. A small vibration interrupted her peace and serenity. She turned to see a shuriken coming towards her. The shuriken was blocked by an invisible barrier. She disappeared in a

swirl of leaves in a circling wind. She appeared behind her attacker with a kunai and slit his throat. In a flash she was in front of the village gates. "It is no longer safe here," she said looking

at the gates of Konoha. She walked away from the gates into the forest and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and petals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Lonely Road

The woman walked out of the forest into a small valley. She grasped her necklace with her hand. It was a silver chain with a shuriken on it. The shuriken's center contained a bead. She closed her eyes and saw a small flash of light. Voices began speaking in her head as a vision hit her. She looked at the terrible images as they started to burn her eyes. Her eyes opened quickly as the vision ended. She walked quickly over to the nearby river. She washed her eyes using the crystal clear water. The stinging dissipated after she was done. She ran as fast as the wind to the next village. The sky grew dark and rain began to pelt her face. Her dark hair was soaked when she arrived. The gates were unguarded and the village was silent. She jumped over the tall walls and stared at the lifeless city. She jumped off the wall and landed softly on the ground. She ran through the village without making a sound. She saw her destination in the distance, a temple. She jumped up from the fertile soil and onto the temple steps. She walked inside the large, stone temple and out of the pouring rain. A boy sat near the front of an alter. He looked to be about fourteen years old with wavy brown hair. She looked at him carefully, his eyes closed. He wore a green long-sleeved shirt and dark brown pants. He hummed to himself as he walked over to the candles, never looking behind him to the girl. He touched each of the candles and they went dark. The room was pitch black. She tried to defend herself but it was to fast. She felt a bulging pain in her stomach and everything disappeared. She awoke the next morning. She was in a colorful bed with a red blanket over her. She propped herself up on the strange bed and examined her surroundings. It was pretty clean with only a few minor things misplaced. There were clothes layed out for her on the end table. She went and explored the small apartment. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom near the door. In the back was the kitchen and a small living area. The door of the apartment opened revealing a young woman and the boy from before. They were carrying brown bags that seemed to be filled with groceries. The woman looked to be around twenty with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes just like the boy. The woman wore a flowing, red sundress with a dark red pair of shoes. They but the bages on the kitchen table and calmly walked over to the girl. "Welcome," the woman said, "I'm Selaina and this is my brother Li." She bowed to the two but never said anything. "So, what is your name?" Li asked the girl. The girl was reluctant to answer. "Alexandria," she finally said. The boy smiled at her, his eyes full of warmth. "Sorry about earlier," Li said, "I thought you were someone else." Alexandria nodded, accepting the apology. A small ball rolled in through the window. Alexandria saw it and yelled at the top of her lungs, "RUN!!!!" The explosion tore apart the back of the apartment, leaving the three unharmed. They stood in the hallway by the huge hole in the building. A cloaked figure appeared by the door. "You three are coming with me," the figure said. Li took a fighting stance and jumped into a spinning kick. The blow landed hard, and the figure disappeared. "Only a clone," Selaina said. A kunai flew towards Li. An invisible force deflected the kunai. Selaina threw her arms to her sides. Two small swords came out of her sleeves and she grabbed hold of them. "Who are you people?!" Alexandria asked loudly. A group of enemies surrounded the three. Selaina slashed through the group of shadow clones. "Open it," Selaina yelled to her brother. Li nodded and grabbed the necklace that was around Alexandria's neck the night before. It levitated between his hands. He closed his eyes and began chanting to the key. "Key of Light," Li said to the shuriken shaped necklace. The necklace began to glow with amazing power. "Open the pathway to the other realm," Li said, "I, the guardian command you, unlock the gate!" The necklace transformed into a sword with ancient writing engraved on the blade. He held out his hand and a gate appeared on the wall. He slashed the sword at the gate and broke the chain that was locking it. The gate opened and he grabbed Alexandria's hand and threw some smoke bombs from his pocket all around them to mask their escape. All three ran into the gate and vanished before the gate closed behind them. The man in the broken up apartment smiled. 'They got away,' he thought, 'I must have underestimated them as a fighting force.' He walked away from the devastated building and disappeared into the dawn.


End file.
